Ezra and Emma
by miss-sarcastix
Summary: Time for them to get together!


AN: Finally, the long awaited getting together of Ezra and Emma! I have decided to add Eric and Elaine to every following Rebels fanfic, although its not their pair up time (yet)! Disclaimer: I own nothing!

3rd Person POV

The crew had just gotten out of a close call, they had flown off into hyperspace after being shot at by troopers. Kanan sighed and looked back at the four kids, three of whom were staring at Ezra, he stared right back. Finally he sighed,

"It's not that bad," He told them, the crew turned to them curiously.

"Are you sure, because I could swear I saw some red," Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Just give in now, it'll save us the need to rip off the sleeve," Eric told him.

"Fine! I got grazed alright?" Ezra gave in.

"Lemme see, Graze," Elaine teased.

Ezra rolled his eyes but pulled up the sleeve anyways, the 'graze' was deep and it was bleeding.

"You call that a graze?!" Sabine demanded.

Ezra shrugged, "Not much we can do anyways, we don't have supplies.

"Guys look," Hera pointed at a ship ahead, "Maybe they can help us, they don't look like Empire."

The kids narrowed their eyes, "That ship looks familiar," Ezra commented, the kids nodded.

"This is ********* requesting permission to board," Hera requested.

"Entry denied." A man's voice came through. The kids narrowed their eyes, so familiar.

"Please, we just need medical supplies, we'll pay!" Hera said.

"Entry denied." The kids' eyes shone with realization,

"Hera, let us speak! We know him!" Emma exclaimed.

"Fine."

"Hello, Graze,"

"And Blaze,"

"And Haze!"

"And Maze!"

"How's life Buzz?" Ezra smirked.

"Do you still have Max?" Emma questioned.

"E-emma? Ezra, Elaine, Eric?!" The voice crackled through the comm, the kids grinned at each other, the crew looked confused.

"Awww! You remember us!" Elaine cooed.

"Now tell us, did we manage to give you a heart attack?" Eric asked.

"Ye better believe it!"

"Look, this is awesome and all, but can we please board? Ezra's supposed 'graze' is seriously bleeding!" Emma commented.

"Of course! Board away!"

The crew got on the ship to be met with a man about Kanan's height, he blond hair and his blue eyes were twinkling. He handed them the supplies and they the three quickly bandaged Ezra's arm.

"So mind introducing us?" Kanan shifted.

"Oh yeah!" Ezra looked up, "Crew meet Buzz, he used to take care of us from about 11 years old to 12 years old!"

"We trust him too!" Eric added helpfully.

"Ya do realize that Buzz is not my real name?" Buzz lifted an eyeebrow.

"Meh, details, details." Erza waved a hand around.

"Anyways, Buzz, this is Zeb, one of the few remaining Lasats," Zeb flinched a little, "this is Sabine, one of the most amazing artists her specialty? Explosives!" Emma introduced.

"And this is Hera one of the best pilots ever!" Hera blushed, "And this is Kanan one of the few remaining Jedi," Elaine finished.

"So what happened when you were 12?" Hera questioned.

"That was completely Haze's fault!" Ezra blamed

"Mine? It was totally Graze's fault, you're the one that ran late to the rendevous point!"

"It's not my fault that Blaze and Maze decided to do some extra shopping!"

"Excuse me?! Maze is the one who wanted to get the extra fruit, and I couldn't let her go alone!"

"Well excuse me for wanting a bigger dinner! Besides it was totally Buzz's fault for not waiting an extra 10 minutes!"

"My fault?! They were sending in TIE Fighters!"

"Why were they even sending in Tie Fighters?!" Ezra exclaimed.

"They caught me stealing..."

"I see, and for the record it's not my fault you can't handle a few Fighters!" Ezra blamed.

"I came back! And I searched everywhere!"

"Not every where!"Eric smirked.

"Yeah you forgot to check the place! I bet thats the first place Graze, Haze and Blaze would check!"

"So you four ran late to the rendevous area, Buzz had to leave and couldn't find you when he searched?" Hera cut in before the argument could extend.

"Pretty much," They all echoed.

"So, umm where do you want to stay?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Do you want to stay with us or Buzz?" Hera asked softly

The kids looked at each other, Kanan 'eavesdropped', this seemed to be a normal thing now.

Ezra: So? What do we do?

Emma: I dunno.

Eric: Neither do I, what I do know is that I'm starving!

Elaine: When was the last time you ate?! Scratch that when was the last time any of you ate?!

The crew noted the way the four kids stared at each other, and the way Kanan flinched when Elaine raised an eyebrow at Eric, how an emotion only identified as sheepishness flashed through the kids' faces.

"Maybe we should eat something first," Kanan suggested.

Gratitude shone in all four pair of eyes as they nodded ferociously. Buzz led them all to the mess hall, the adults pretended to leave but stayed right outside listening in on the kids.

"So? Buzz or the Crew?" Eric asked

"Its so confusing! I mean Buzz did take care of us and all, but..." Elaine trailed off.

"Maybe we should just follow our hearts," Emma shrugged.

Everyone blinked, "What?!" She asked defensively.

Ezra shook his head, "Emma, that might be the cheesiest thing to have ever left your mouth."

Said girl blushed and pushed Ezra who grinned, "Shut up! What I mean is follow our instincts, they have never failed us before!"

"She does have a point guys," Elaine nodded.

"In that case I think we're all in agreement then," Eric grinned.

"Absolutely, Buzz and Crew, you can stop eavesdropping from behind the door and step forward, we have made our desicion!" Ezra called. Said people blushed at being caught, they came forward.

"So, we have decided to stay with..." Eric paused dramatically.

"Bbbb, the Ghost Crew!" Elaine announced.

The crew cheered.

"No offense Buzz, its just..." Emma trailed off uncertain.

"I understand, just don't forget to contact me once in a while eh?" His eyes twinkled.

The crew bid their farewells and boarded the ship.

Everone had entered the room, except for Ezra and Emma. Just as they were about to, Ezra caught Emma's hand she turned confused.

"Emma, when we were aboard Buzz's ship you told us to follow our instincts, you were right lf course, so I have decided to take your advice and do something I was to scared to do before,"

Emma tilted her head confused, what did this have to do with her? She hadn't realised Ezra leaning forward until his lips were on her's. Her eyes widened, before she closed them and kissed back. They broke apart, Ezra tilted his head,

"So were my instincts wrong?"

Emma grinned, "Our instincts are never wrong!"

Ezra grinned back, "Goodnight Blaze,"

"G'night Graze," They entered their rooms, Emma turned from the door, only to be met with the grinning faces of Elaine, Sabine and Hera demanding to know every single detail. Emma sighed this was gonna be a long night filled with squealing.

AN: Alright, so in my opinion, this was waaaay too short and not nearly as dramatic as it ought to be, but I would still like to know what you think, so review please!

\- miss_sarcastix :)


End file.
